callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eclipse Easter Egg
Nazi Zombie Template Adding it to Major Easter Eggs? Dionekele 17:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) NGT had a live stream... they think they found step nine... There is a yellow "recorder" on a box next to the window by the mine cart... the dials need to be on 16, 1, 3, and 4; in that order... Hope this helps! 16 1 3 4 SPIRAL I remember the comments bergore shangri la relese that the last easter eggs were long and boring but now taking a whole day and a half to figure looks like 3arch really got usFryingpan57 06:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Step 12 Open up Pack-A-Punch and give Brock the dynamite. You are asked to step back as the wall explodes. You walk up to a table which has the Focusing Stone on it. Press X to get it. You will get all 7 perks. If you down the perks don't go away. However, if you down 3 times, you lose 3 of your perks and are left with 4. If you down again, you lose all of your perks. XNite 09:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) wrong. i did this purposely to see if this was true. i died overall 6 times while i had the perks after getting focusing stone and did not lose them. Step 1 The Perk machines are randomized. Quick revive is always by the dials, however. Tusk 23:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) GreenArrow420 09:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Quick Revive should always be beside the dials. It is always at the beginning of every Zombies map so the people playing solo have a fighting chance. TheFizz 02:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What does this egg even do? Well? Keeping the Perks So I get that if you are downed you still keep all 7 perks, but what if you are downed and no one is able to revive you? Do you respawn with all 7 perks again or do you lose them? NO. you keep your seven perks after you die. this tut helps more than the one in the wikia!! this is much beter than the one in the wikia and explains the tasks in more detailJack Cooke 12:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) this tut helps more http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SG39z8yExU[[User:Patrick McCandless|Patrick McCandless]] 22:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGE-62Hy8OU[[User:Jack Cooke|Jack Cooke]] 12:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) dfsdfdsf Wil you go back to the present after step 10? It doesn't say that you return to the present and the next step says you have to be in the present so does that mean step 10 returns you to the present? FOCUSING STONE AND RICHTOFEN FINAL QUOTE Focusing stone me and a few friends confirmed this after we got the time travel will tell acheivement. it is possible to do the eater egg multiple times to gain the focusing stone again and the seven perks. to redo the easter egg you must listen to the radio at the bottom of the pack-a-punch stairs and the four tile buttons by the quick revive will come out again to allow you to recomence the easter egg. note at the end of the game after losing richtofen doesnt just say that everything is going acorrding to plan but also that "he will take that" that being the focusing stone if he did not get it. also after getting the focusing stone you will get dempsey and richtofens gamer picture as a reward aswell as the acheivement. though i do not know if this is after getting all achiements due to time travel will tell being my last one to get. i wrote this here because im a noob and do not know how to edit properly and also because the page is locked. Mr Sn1peSnipe 03:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New page name This page should have its name reverted, as "Eclipse" is not very specific - there is also an eclipse in Der Riese. 08:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. The title should be more relevent to the easter egg itself, and not to the setting. TheFizz 02:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NOT trying to be sarcastically disapproving, but do you have any good suggestions? 11:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Could be called Focusing Stone easter egg, or maybe Rescue the Explorers Easter Egg. Step 11 is partially incorrect You need to shoot the crystal with the dynamite with a ray gun before shooting it with the Fractalizer. Firstwardo 20:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Merge :I think that some of the steps should be merged (notably 2 and 3, and 6 and 7)°, have it noted that all easter egg steps must be completed with the eclipse activated (remove step 1) and a general page clean-up. I feel this page is relatively confusing, and difficult to understand at a first glance. While locations are properly stated, when and what to do can be misunderstood easily. As for the step merging, it merely makes it easy to remember, since one step isn't inexplicably split into two. °In regards to the fact that these steps must be completed within the same eclipse activation. Only a suggestion, but a rather serious one at that. ::Almost forgot --Master of cheeZ 00:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo Is this possible to do on solo? (using console commands of course) Yes Solo is Possible a tutorial is over here: http://www.nextgentactics.com/forum/topic23473-shangri-la--eclipse-easter-egg-solo-mode-guide.aspx Maybe sb could include this into the page